Candy Floss
by loyallokigirl
Summary: Prompt: frostiron Tony and Loki go to a carnival and while there, Loki sees a strength test and wants to try it out(you can go from here c:) Mentions of bullying, misogyny and homophobia. Fluff with angst mixed in.


"Here, you have to taste this!"

Loki grimaced at the very unnatural looking pink atrocity Tony stuffed under his nose, and turned his face away "The fact that you're asking me to taste this substance would seem to imply that it's edible?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr-Royal-Pallet, it's edible. And delicious. It's called cotton candy, one of the greatest creations since, well, me" Smirking proudly, Tony tore off a finger full of the cloud of pink and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I've no doubt." Loki deadpanned, snatching a small pinch of the candy regardless. Upon testing, he couldn't say he had great love for the texture but the sugary taste was sufficient to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"Well?" Tony prompted, ever taking joy in introducing Loki to new experiences.

"Not as terrible as it's appearance would suggest, I'll admit."

Tony rolled his eyes again, no doubt amused by Loki's unwillingness to admit he was actually enjoying himself. It was true, he was having a grander time at this carnival than he'd expected too. He felt slightly overdressed in his green button shirt, black pants and leather jacket, but it was true, he was having a grander time at this carnival than he'd expected too

He had initially thought this would be another fair such as they held on Asgard. Nothing but duels, sparring and feats of strength. A few magic shows, but no males - much less a prince - would be bold enough to display their talents among the women's craft. Since he had no place among the overly muscled beasts surrounding him, he'd stayed in the sidelines, absorbing and resenting the odd barb from Thor about his unwillingness to fight.

He mentally shook himself out of unpleasant memories, and back to the present.

The Midgardians seemed to have a different view on fun. The fair was focused more on foul food, shooting contests and a never ending quest to induce vomit via nauseating 'rides'. A curious affair indeed, but much more enjoyable that Asgardian fairs.

His thoughts were interrupted by a round of cheers to his left. Watching curiously, he observed a male hand a large hammer to another, who laughed as he brought it down onto the base of tall structure. As he did, a ball inside the device flew up just over half way and back down. By the sounds of disappointment, though good humored, he assumed the aim of the game was to measure strength by hitting the base hard enough to make the ball hit the top.

Apparently Midgardians weren't above pride-fueling displays of strength after all. He almost sighed.

Clearly having followed Loki's gaze, Tony's face lit up. "Ooh, high striker! Wanna see if I can beat my record?"

_'Not you too' _Loki thought with an internal sigh.

"Must you?" Loki said out loud, not letting on how much this typical alpha male behavior bothered him, but not faking happiness either.

"What's wrong? Worried I'll show you up?" Tony asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Looking him dead in the eyes, Loki didn't smile as he stated "Actually, yes! Must you be so very typical?" He heard the irritation in his voice, and for one spiteful moment, he was glad for it.

Finally twigging that Loki wasn't playing, Tony shrugged, "Okay, no problem. Guess it's a human thing huh?"

Sighing, Loki shook his head, bitterness fading. He hadn't mean to ruin the good mood they'd developed.

"No, trust me. It's simply a male 'thing'."

Tony's body language registered understanding, and he smiled sadly, much to Loki's dismay. He'd told his lover about his past on Asgard. His constant dismissal because of his preference for magic over brute strength. For 'brains instead of brawn' as Tony had so eloquently put it.

That didn't mean he wanted _pity_, for Norns sake.

"It is no matter." Loki conceded. He had been enjoying himself so much before this unfortunate conversation, yet he couldn't ever seem to enjoy the moment without allowing his bitterness to ruin it.

"Hey." Tony said quietly, intimately. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Loki's hips, resting their foreheads together. The long instilled concern over showing such affections with another male in public were barely noticeable anymore, thanks to Tony's efforts, so he simply allowed himself to melt into the embrace.

"Sorry." When Loki made to protest, Tony spoke first, "No, no I am. I'm not usually the 'Man equals Strong' guy. I guess sleeping with someone who could throw me as far as he trusts me and working on a team of superheroes has made me feel a little … I don't know. You know."

Loki did, he _very _much did.

They stood silently for a long moment, each enjoying the proximity of the other, before Tony suddenly jerked back, beamed with delight, "Oooooh! I know! We'll go check out the magicians! Can you image, them trying to trick _you_ out of your money?! Ha, oh my god yes, we're going _right now! _Come on!"

Tony didn't wait for a response before grabbing loki's hand and dragging him along behind. Loki was almost glad that, in doing so, he missed Loki's wide, happy smile.


End file.
